Chad Chaswell Charles
Chad Chaswell Charles is a character in MORITURI TE SALUTANT. Profile Items/Abilities: WHERE DO WE BEGIN? He's ambidextrous. He is fast, athletic, and sort of unflappable. His right hand is covered with a small grey glove that with a snap, can turn into large metal gauntlet with a little clock insignia. This is the Sol. The Sol is a lightweight, durable, and powerful gauntlet capable of emitting and controlling fire, giving the user far more strength than they should, and very limited time manipulation. How much time manipulation depends on the power that The Sol currently has access to; while the rest of the glove is solar powered, the time mechanisms need a much more direct power source and require a lot of energy for anything more than accelerating time around Chad for more than five seconds, and even then it uses siphons his biological energy, making him very hungry and very weak afterwards. But when he gets a lot of power, he can do quite a lot. Description: Red hair (dyed), cut at medium length and kept oh-so perfect. Sunglasses, always. He has a fancy looking, red, collared shirt. Over that, he has a suit jacket, black, unbuttoned, with a blue tie around his neck. He's has jeans on, dark and baggy ones. He has sneakers too. He's 18 and has a few useless metal rings on his left hand and some rubber bands on his hand and a tattoo of the symbol on his glove on his left hand. His teeth are perfect. He is a self centered person. He doesn’t really care about others people’s problems or the consequences of his actions, acting as he wants, when he wants. He loves the spotlight, and uses it to get what he wants. He is brash and calls things as he sees them and he sees other people's feelings as secondary to almost everything else (unless the feelings can be used to his benefit). He knows his limits, and he always makes sure not to do anything beyond them. If he sees an obstacle that he can’t overcome, he will just make someone else do it and then, at the last moment swipe in and take all the credit as his. The result is that he garners other people’s attention and trust by taking out that lesser than him, and then uses that to get whatever he wants. What a guy. Biography: *POOOOM* There was a large boom, as suddenly a large bear-like creature appeared behind him. It had a face of utmost seriousness, to the point that if it wasn't incredibly terrifying, it would be kind of hilarious. Chad, who was sitting at his computer, edged backwards on his seat, sweating. What the hell is this? A bear... thing? But it has clothes! He was able to only muster out a "He... hey there..." It simply stared silently. And Chad couldn’t do anything but stare back. "You." The voice that broke the silence was scraggly but decidedly female. "M... me?" "YOU!" As she yelled Chad cowered further backwards. Thoughts raced as he tried to make some sort of logic out of this. His parents had left the house, could they have been behind this? Before he could contemplate this further, she drew a sword and began to walk toward him. With her free hand, the bear-lady grabbed Chad by the neck and continued to yell. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE?" The poor teen was on the verge of tears, still unable to rationalize anything. "WELL?" He let out a weak and almost silent "N...no", before he was thrown out his window into the backyard. *POOOOM* Another large boom ringed through his ears. There was a click and a shot rang out. The Bearish Woman yelled in agony. Another creature, seemingly human, with an odd rifle in his hand walked over and kicked her corpse, then shot it a few times before turning to the shocked and wet Chad. A male voice attempted to comfort him. "Are you okay?" Chad was silent. The man continued, claiming to be from the future, telling Chad not to worry or think about it, grabbing the fresh corpse, and then with another *POOOOM*, leaving, never to be seen by Chad again. But not without a parting gift. Lying in the grass, where his attack perished, was a gold totem. It shined as Chad edged closer to it. Without another thought, he touched it, changing his life forever. If there was anyone else around, they would have heard one last *POOOOM*. Category:Characters Category:Season Intermission Characters Category:MORITURI TE SALUTANT Characters Category:Humans